


My Life, My Heart, My Home

by RupturedHaven



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 7x11, AOS, F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Fluff, bbg fs - Freeform, fs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25793182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RupturedHaven/pseuds/RupturedHaven
Summary: Jemma has something to tell Fitz. Set during the flashbacks in 7x11 based on a popular fan theory.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74





	My Life, My Heart, My Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is around about how I'm hoping the whole "bloodwork" thing in 7x11 plays out. Enjoy!

“What is it? What’s wrong?” Fitz asked the instant he walked into the bedroom.

“Why do think anything’s wrong?” Jemma wondered. She was sat on the end of the bed staring at him with the hint of a smile on her face.

“Well, Enoch said…”

“Fitz, Enoch could make a shopping list sound full of dark intent. Deadpan is his speciality.”

“True.” Fitz nodded. “But he _did_ say you wanted to see me.”

“I do. I always do.”

“Yeah, but why send him and not get me yourself?”

“He offered and I said yes. Fitz, that’s not important.” Jemma asserted softly. After a short silence she spoke again. “…Hi.”

Fitz smiled. “Hey.”

“Come here.” She said, lightly tapping the empty space next to her.

“…Okay…”

Fitz walked over and sat down next to her, eyes squinting as he tried to get a read on her. Something was up, he just knew it. She looked happy and content but also like she was about to burst into tears. It reminded him of the time Deke welled up because Fitz had given him half of his sandwich (Jemma had stopped him short of admitting it was because he didn’t like it) or when Daisy gave Coulson a BEST DAD EVER mug ‘as a joke’ and Coulson blamed his tears on allergies.

Jemma was staring at him with a smile. “…I love you.”

“I love you too.” Fitz said. “Jemma, what is it? I know something’s up.”

“You don’t have to worry.”

“We both know I will anyway.”

Jemma sighed. “There’s been…a development.”

Fitz suddenly felt light-headed. “…The bloodwork?”

“I thought it best to show you. I think Enoch probably offered to fetch you because I was still putting this together.” Jemma explained, reaching behind her and picking up a box from the bedside cabinet. It was a cardboard cube that could fit comfortably in her palm. “Open it up.”

“Nothing’s gonna pop out and make me jump, is it?” Fitz asked as he took the gift from her.

Jemma smiled. “I promise, just open it.”

Curiosity piqued, Fitz tentatively removed the lid and pulled out the object inside. He raised an eyebrow and looked at Jemma.

In his hand was now a white mug with the words BEST DAD EVER written across it in bold black lettering.

“…Coulson’s mug?” Fitz said.

“Yes and no.” Jemma said. “Yes, it’s the same design as the one Coulson had, but no, it’s not the same one he owned. This one’s for you.”

Fitz smiled. “I’m the best dad ever, am I?”

“…You’re going to be.” Jemma said, her eyes shining with the tears Fitz had guessed were coming.

He looked at her as he took in what she’d said. “Wait…you’re…?”

Jemma nodded enthusiastically with a wide grin as her tears fell.

“The bloodwork…?”

Jemma nodded again.

“Bloody hell…we’re…we’re having a baby?”

“We’re having a baby.” Jemma echoed, now laughing through the tears.

Fitz put the mug down next to him and threw his arms around her. “I…I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“We’re doing this. We’re…” Fitz began, tears in his eyes to mirror hers. “Baby. And they’ll…I’m gonna be a dad. They’ll…they’ll have a dad. They’ll have me and you and I…I’ll change all the nappies and I’ll get up if they start crying at 3am and they’re having Doctor Who bedsheets whether they like it or not because I never had any.”

Jemma laughed again and placed a hand on his cheek. “Okay.”

“They’ll have a dad, Jemma.”

“I know.”

“They’re gonna love you so much. I love you so much. Oh god, you’re gonna be such a good mum.”

Jemma wiped her eyes with the sleeve Fitz had offered her. “I hope so.”

“I know so. More than anything else I know.”

Silence.

“…Jemma, what about when…the team…”

“I know, and we’ll work it out. But you were right, Fitz…let’s just live. Let’s just be. For a little while. For us and…and for _them_.”

Her hand was on her stomach. Fitz placed his hand over hers. “We’ll find a way. Together.”

They rested their foreheads against each other and closed their eyes, wanting to remember every little detail about this moment. It would surely be a feeling they’d never forget.

“Have I mentioned I love you yet?” Jemma smiled.

“I love you more.” Fitz returned.

“Not possible.” Jemma grinned and kissed him.

They looked at each other that seemed to acknowledge that when it felt as if there couldn’t be anything else in the universe the two of them could share, it surprised them yet again. Maybe, for at least just this moment, the cosmos wasn’t against them after all.

Fitz moved a stray hair out of Jemma’s eye and tucked it behind her ear, kissing the top of her head. “Enoch!”

The door quickly swung open and Enoch walked in. “Yes?”

“We’ve got some news.” Fitz beamed.

“The news that you are expecting a child?” Enoch asked.

“Oh…uh, yeah.” Fitz said. “How did you know?”

“I heard you from outside the door. I was there in case you needed any further assistance.” Enoch revealed.

“Any ideas for baby names?” Jemma joked, leaning into Fitz’s shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her.

“I have a database of Chronicom profiles if you would like me to list them.”

“I think we’ll be okay, thanks Enoch.” Fitz said.

“Very well. I will leave you to bask in the joyful consequences of your intercourse.” Enoch said and headed for the door. He stopped at the doorway and turned back. “Congratulations, Leopold Fitz and Jemma Simmons.”

“Thank you.” Jemma grinned.

“…Is he always just outside the door when we’re in here together?” Fitz said. “I don’t like the idea of him…you know…hearing things.”

“The joyful consequences of our intercourse?” Jemma said, holding back a smile.

Fitz sighed and kissed her again before picking up his new gift and examining it with more love in his heart than he thought possible.

He read the words BEST DAD EVER over again and again, and promised he would be. Jemma could read the promise forming on his face, knowing it would be a promise he would keep.


End file.
